This invention relates to a method for synthesizing fluorocarbon fluids containing an oxypentafluorotellurium group (--OTeF.sub.5).
The TeF.sub.5 O-- group is inherently dense and when incorporated into fluorocarbon fluids it provides enhanced density to those materials. Additionally, the ether-like oxygen link furnishes molecular flexibility, lessening of steric hindrances, and retention of fluid properties.
Fluorocarbon fluids containing the --OTeF.sub.5 group find particular utility as agents for a wide variety of applications requiring high density fluids. They are especially useful as flotation agents for gyroscopes, compasses and like instruments which must be dampened to minimize excessive vibration and oscillation problems.
In our U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,662, issued Apr. 2, 1985 to C. J. Schack and K. O. Christe, we disclose the reaction of pentafluorotellurium hypochlorite with olefinic reactants to form fluorocarbon adducts containing the --OTeF.sub.5 group. In our pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 617,456, filed May 29, 1984, we disclose the reaction of xenon bis-pentafluorotellurium oxide with olefinic reactants to form fluorocarbon adducts containing multiple --OTeF.sub.5 groups.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel process for forming fluorocarbon adducts containing the --OTeF.sub.5 group.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description.